


Overload

by annaxmims



Series: Criminal Minds [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Spencer Reid, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Protective Derek, Read Platonic or Romantic, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Spencer Reid, who has a severe touch aversion, joins the touchy feely profiling team at the BAU. He finds himself becoming more comfortable with physical contact as he grows more comfortable in his new family. But when things go south, Derek Morgan is there to lend a helping hand.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 473





	Overload

Spencer Reid had an aversion to touch. It wasn’t surprising. Anyone who knew the exact amount of germs that could be transmitted by shaking hands would be. The sensory issues didn’t help much either. He tried to avoid being touched as much as possible.

That became much harder when he joined the BAU. They were a touchy-feely bunch. It was hard not to be, living in each other’s back pockets.

They all quickly realized how much being touched made him uncomfortable. The first time Hotch placed a hand on his shoulder to tell him he’d done a good job, he actually flinched away. Hotch had snatched his hand back quickly apologizing.

Spencer had fumbled through an explanation to the entire team and he’d been shocked that it didn’t phase them at all. They’d all laid off on the physical affection, even Derek Morgan.

From the second that wide eyed, baby faced Spencer Reid entered the BAU he had called dibs, taking the younger man under his wing. He’d had to fight Garcia off, claiming that she couldn’t take every cute baby that walked into the bullpen.

Spencer was confused by his big brother attitude. Derek called him kid and ruffled his hair, teasing him relentlessly but there was never any mirth behind it. His face was always split into a grin and his eyes sparkled in a way that showed him it was all in good fun.

Once Spencer explained his touch aversion to the team however, he backed off. His jokes stayed the same, but there were no more lingering touches and half hugs. He found himself missing it.

So slowly, he started to initiate it himself. He would bump shoulders gently with JJ who in turn would grin at him brightly, which made him happy. He would lean against Derek on long jet rides and had even once shyly lifted his hand to ruffle his hair. From then on he didn’t have to ask again, Derek would walk by and muse his hair, and Spencer found himself leaning into the touch.

It didn’t surprise him that Garcia was a hugger and once she caught him accepting affection from the others, she was jumping into the fray.

He found that he liked her hugs. She was soft and always smelled good. Her curls always tickled his nose but the endless supply of candy and soft things in her office made up for it.

Sensory overload however, was still very much a thing. It reared its ugly head on a late night during a case that hurt even his brain.

“Pretty boy,” he jumped at the sound of Derek’s voice. “Woah sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine,” Spencer dropped his forehead into his shaking hands. “I just know I’m missing something.”

“Why don’t you take a break? You’ve been sitting here for hours just staring at that journal. Hotch brought back food. Come sit with us and eat then come back with fresh eyes okay?”

“Okay,” he stood, scrubbing his eyes with his fists. He followed Derek into the bullpen and was hit with the smell of pizza like a brick wall. His stomach rolled and he resisted the urge to vomit. He snagged a bottle of water and took a long sip not realizing how dry his throat was. He screwed the cap back on with shaking hands and sat down, feeling like he was going to pass out.

“Spence you want some pizza?” JJ asked.

He shook his head, “Not hungry.”

She shot him a concerned glance but went on about her business. He tried his best to relax but there was too much going on. He could hear Garcia’s cheerful voice over everyone else. The smell of tomato sauce was too strong and even his soft sweater felt scratchy against his skin. His hands shook violently and he stood, shoving his hair back harshly and rushed into the conference room. The door slammed behind him, making him whimper and he slid down the wall, burying his head in his knees. His hands gripped harshly at his hair and he rocked back and forth, trying to soothe himself.

“What was that?” JJ asked as Spencer rushed away.

“I don’t know,” Derek was already standing up. “I’ll check on him. He didn’t look so hot when I went to get him.”

Derek slipped into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. His heart melted at Spencer’s form on the floor, whimpering softly to himself and rocking back and forth.

“Pretty boy?” He spoke softly. “What can I do to help?”

“Too bright,” came his muffled response.

Derek located the light switch and made the room go dark. Spencer sighed and relaxed as he picked his way across the room to sit on the floor next to him.

“Anything else?”

Spencer reached out for him and Derek pulled him practically into his lap. Spencer grabbed his arms and pulled them around him, making Derek squeeze him tight. He caught on quickly, clutching the younger boy tightly.

“That’s it,” He whispered as he felt him start to relax. “Calm down baby boy. I gotcha.”

He kept his tight grip on him until Spencer wriggled in his grasp. He let go, allowing him to turn so that they were facing each other, knees touching.

“Hi,” he said shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Hi,” Derek chuckled. “You wanna tell me what just happened.”

“I’m sorry,” Spencer said immediately.

“Hey it’s fine baby boy,” Derek didn’t even register the nickname. “I just wanna know what’s going on with you so that maybe we can avoid any more incidents.”

“It uh- it’s called sensory overload. It’s a side effect of being a genius and borderline autistic. Basically my brain gets overloaded when there’s too many sounds and smells and stuff like that. It’s worse when I’m tired or frustrated.”

“And tonight you were both.”

Spencer nodded in agreement.

“You work too hard, kid. You can’t know everything, and it’s not your job to solve the entire case on your own. That’s why we have a team.”

“I just want to make Hotch and Gideon proud. I want to show them that I’m not too young for this job. I know you all look at me like I’m a kid. Everyone but you treats me like a baby.”

“They are proud Reid. If they didn’t believe in you then you wouldn’t still be here. You are a kid, you’re barely over twenty. But you’re not a baby, I’ve seen first hand what you can do. You’re an asset and everyone knows it.”

“Thanks Morgan.”

“Of course. Can I ask, what helps when you get like this? What makes it better?”

“Usually I have to wait it out. But dark rooms help, something to block out the noise and you hugging me like that. It grounded me.”

“Okay,” Derek patted his knee. “You wanna go back out there or sit for a while longer.”

“I think I’m ready to go back.”

Derek stood and helped him to his feet.

“Hey Morgan?”

“Huh?”

“Did uh- I just- did you call me baby boy?”

“Yeah I guess I did. Sorry I guess it just slipped out.”

“It’s okay. I kinda liked it. A little bit. I guess.”

Derek grinned at him, “Come on baby boy. They’re probably wondering what happened to us.”

Spencer’s blush undoubtedly covered his whole body as he exited the room, which Garcia and Elle would undoubtedly tease him about later.

He sat back in his chair feeling slightly more relaxed. He wasn’t sure how they knew, but everyone kept the volume low as they continued their banter as if nothing had happened.

He caught Derek looking at him and turned to catch his eye. Derek grinned and lifted his Coke can in a sort of salute. Spencer smiles and raised his water bottle in a similar fashion.

For the first time in his life, Spencer Reid felt comfortable in his own skin, safe in a crowd. He wasn’t alone anymore. He had a family.


End file.
